1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible firearm support for supporting a firearm on a surface at a user-adjustable height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supports for firearms is generally known in the prior art. For example, the tripod gun handle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,807, of which I am a co-inventor, includes many useful features but lacks some features that could result in a more useful device. For example, the tripod gun handle described in the '807 patent does not allow for any significant height adjustment between the surface on which the tripod gun handle is rested and the gun that is being supported. The gun handle thus supports the gun at only one elevation above the surface, which does not provide the user with the ability to set the optimal height for the user's preferences and the particular conditions of use of the handle.
In these respects, the collapsible firearm support according to the present invention provides many of the features of the aforedescribed devices as well as providing additional features, such as height adjustment.